Chance
by karinuuzumaki
Summary: AU / Love at the first sight must be one of the amazing life-scenes, but it has a price to get the second / SaiXIno / NS/ST/SI / indirectly for Kanarienvogel / RnR?


******standard warning applied. AU & OOC & typos. random story, plotting & dictions.  
**

**somekind of related or maybe a sequel from my old fict, "_Otherside_" please read it first if you need it.  
**

**somehow, I dedicated this story for my beloved, Kanarienvogel. This is your old request, _senpai_ ;)  
**

**ENJOY ! (:  
**

* * *

**Chance**

* * *

**Disclaimer :**

**Character © Masashi Kishimoto, 1999**

**Story © karinuuzumaki, 2012  
Pairing : SaiIno**

* * *

.

_Love at the first sight must be one of the amazing life-scenes created by God, but it has a price to get the second._

― _SaiIno_

.

_Tuk... tuk... tuk..._

**M**engetuk-ngetuk pena ke meja kuliah dengan penuh kebosanan, seorang pemuda berambut _ebony_ dengan model layer itu nampak berusaha untuk memperhatikan pelajaran yang diberikan oleh sang dosen di depan kelas. Raut wajahnya sukar dibedakan antara menahan rasa bosan atau malah menyembunyikan kejengkelan, yang jelas, raut itu menunjukkan suasana hati pemiliknya yang tidak tentram. Padahal kelas yang satu ini masuk pada kelas yang ditunggu-tunggu setiap minggunya. Bagaimana tidak, ketika kau mempunyai perpaduan antara dosen yang menarik, pandai mengajar, dan mata kuliah yang kau favoritkan dalam satu kelas, tentu akan membuatmu terus menanti kelas tersebut.

Akan tetapi akhir-akhir ini kelas sudah tidak begitu menarik untuknya. Tidak juga dengan semua kelas yang ada dalam _schedule_ nya. Tidak ada satupun yang menarik dalam perkuliahannya selain waktu keluar kelas kuliah yang kurang dari jam satu siang. Belakangan, ia justru malah lebih suka berjalan-jalan ke sudut kota dimana berbagai gerai pertokoan milik pribadi membuka perniagaan mereka. Pada praktiknya, ia akan memberi perhatian lebih pada sebuah toko bunga disana, yang paling besar diantara sekian toko bunga yang ada di pojok itu. Lebih spesifik, memperhatikan seorang gadis yang selalu berada disana, namun menghilang pada pukul tiga belas.

Untuk sementara ini, ia masih melabeli segala sesuatu tentang sosok sang gadis itu dengan kata misteri. Sai sama sekali tak punya jawaban tentang apa posisi sang gadis di toko tersebut atau bahkan pertanyaan sederhana tentang siapa namanya. Namun yang pertanyaan yang paling besar tertanam dalam benaknya adalah, mengapa ia selalu ingin mencari tahu segala sesuatu tentang gadis itu. Yang pemuda ini tahu adalah ada yang menggelitik keingintahuannya, dan satu-satunya cara menuntaskan hal yang makin candu itu adalah hadir di depan toko bunga itu sebelum pukul satu―atau tentu saja ia akan kehilangannya.

Sialnya, jadwal kuliah tidak seperti jadwal sekolah dasar atau menengah yang mempunyai jadwal masuk dan keluar yang tepat di setiap harinya. Semua sesuka pengampu mata kuliahnnya. Ada hari dimana kelas di mulai pukul tujuh, dan hanya berlangsung selama dua jam, ada pula kelas yang membiarkan mahasiswanya keluar pada saat matahari tepat sembilan puluh derajat. Namun tak sedikit pula yang baru mulai tengah hari, atau malah beruntun dari pagi sampai malah hari. Sangat padat, membuatnya tak sempat.

Pemuda _ebony_ itu menghela nafas sambil menatap jam dinding di depan ruang kelas itu dengan bosan. Kelas yang kali ini akan selesai pukul tiga belas tepat, bagus. Lagi-lagi tidak _sempat_.

Hanya dua hal yang bisa membuatnya sempat jika kelasnya memang baru berakhir jam satu siang; berharap ada sesuatu yang membuat rancu jadwal milik _dia _atau menyudahi kelas ini dengan menggorok leher sang dosen yang sudah terbukti menjadi satu-satunya tersangka atas ketidaksempatannya ini, menggunakan pulpen yang sedari tadi dimainkannya.

―Err, keduanya tidak memberikan solusi, memang.

•••

"Terima kasih! Datang kembali!"

_Brakk!_

Pintu ditutup, akhirnya pelanggan terakhir sebelum jam berkelilingnya dimulai itu pergi. Ino Yamanaka, pewaris tunggal dari _Yamanaka Florist _itu mendesah perlahan. Tersirat sedikit ketidaksukaan dalam desahan yang ia keluarkan barusan. Yah, pukul tiga belas tepat, adalah waktu bagi gadis berambut _blonde_ itu untuk berkeliling mengantarkan pesanan rangkaian bunga ke berbagai tempat.

Biasanya, sesi berkeliling ini adalah bagian dari pekerjaannya di toko yang paling dia sukai―betapa tidak? Bekerja dalam toko itu sangat melelahkan. Ia punya kewajiban untuk melayani pelanggan, merangkai bunga, menjaga kasir, atau jika sedang sial, dia harus berkali-kali menerangkan pada para pelanggan tentang arti dari bunga ini, bunga itu. Sahabat masa kecilnya sempat berkomentar dengan begitu pedas, pekerjaannya amat _merepotkan_.

Maka ketika dia diberi tanggung jawab oleh kedua orang tuanya untuk berkeliling mengantarkan pesanan rangkaian bunga tiap pukul satu siang, dia sangat bersemangat. Bayangkan, dia bisa berjalan-jalan keluar meninggalkan pelanggan-pelanggan bawel dan toko yang berbau aneh itu―tentu saja, campuran dari wangi puluhan jenis bunga dalam satu ruangan tentu akan menciptakan wangi tersendiri yang, _well, _jujur saja, tidak terlalu menyenangkan untuk dihirup oleh indra penciuman.

Namun agaknya kesukaannya terhadap sesi berkeliling ini sudah tak begitu besar lagi. Sebagai ganti, entah kenapa dia malah merasa menjaga toko selama sehari penuh pun menjadi bukan beban lagi.

Ada yang perlahan-lahan mengusik kesukaannya, seseorang. Yang kadang-kadang selalu menyempatkan diri untuk datang. Selalu berdiri di depan kaca etalase tokonya tanpa banyak gelagat mencurigakan, sama halnya orang lalu lalang. Disisi lain, sosok itu tetap memperhatikan walau tak pernah masuk ke dalam. Pernah satu kali sih, itu juga sudah berlalu sekitar beberapa bulan lalu. Dua hari sejak pertemuan pertama mereka di sebuah lorong rumah sakit, sehari setelah gadis _blonde_ ini sadar wajahnya selalu memerah jika membayangkan ketika mata mereka bertatap-tatapan, beberapa jam sesudah ia menggumamkan pengandaian absurd pada dirinya sendiri; andai bisa bertemu lagi.

Waktu itu ia meminta pada dia untuk membuatkan satu karangan bunga untuk seorang yang sedang sakit, dominasikan _pink,_ tambah ia. Kesimpulan yang diambil ia hanya pada taraf karangan bunga ini untuk seorang wanita, mengingat pemuda itu meminta begitu banyak bunga merah jambu pada karangannya. Mungkin ibu, atau saudara. Ino sempat ingin menanyakan untuk siapa, tapi tak sampai kena. Mudah-mudahan bukan pacar, itu saja yang tiba-tiba terlintas di kepalanya.

Berakhir hanya sebatas itu, lantas berlalu. Pemuda itu tak pernah tampak memasuki toko miliknya lagi, meski sosoknya tak pernah berhenti menjabani di acap kali tengah hari. Anehnya, dia sendiri tak pernah punya inisiatif untuk menyapa, meski sebenarnya dia sangat berharap untuk membangun beberapa potong pembicaraan. Dia tak pernah begitu canggung di depan lawan jenis sebelumnya. Memang pada dasarnya kaum merekalah yang lebih sering menggoda dia―dan yang satu ini juga menggoda. Namun caranya berbeda, tak langsung memberi sinyal pasti, meski perlahan merasuki.

Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, yang benar saja. Usianya sudah bukan belasan, tidak seharusnya pikirannya diliputi banyak kebingungan tentang roman-roman picisan. Menghela nafas panjang sembari matanya mengerling pada jam dinding yang jarum panjang sembilan puluh derajatnya mulai menggelinding. Pasti tak akan lama sampai pada akhirnya dia mendengar—

"INO! Mau sampai kapan hah tetap disitu? Pesanan itu tak akan berjalan sendiri!"

Nah, 'kan, apa dia bilang.

•••

Udara sore yang begitu hangat sedang hadir di atas meja sebuah café. Melingkupi minuman-minuman hangat dalam cangkir, beberapa varian makanan ringan, serta pembicaraan berbumbu tawa yang renyah. Empat pemuda yang telah tersebut menjadi sahabat dan dua perempuan yang menjadi kekasih dua orang dari mereka sedang berkumpul, menghabiskan sore sembari bercerita dengan asyiknya. Pembicaraan didominasi oleh berita yang tidak terduga oleh salah satu pasangan disana. Mereka menyatakan kalau mereka sudah bertunangan.

"Bertunangan?" pekik dua pemuda jabrik beda warna—_brunette _dan kuning―itu tak percaya. Mereka memang sama-sama punya kecepatan berbicara diatas manusia rata-rata.

"Sejak kapan?" lanjut Kiba

"Ya, kau tak pernah berkata kepada kami kalau kau akan melamar Temari!"

"Bukan, Naruto, yang paling bikin aku penasaran, bagaimana caranya orang seperti Shikamaru melamar pacarnya?"

"Benar juga, padahal kau kan manusia paling tak romantis! Hey, hey, apa kau diam-diam nonton film romantis, hah?"

"Naruto, kau ini, jangan terlalu berisik di tempat umum!" Sakura mencubit lengan Naruto, memperingatkan kekasihnya yang kadang-kadang tak dapat mengontrol ucapannya itu. Sementara si pemuda jabrik kuning itu cuma meringis, setelah sembuhnya Sakura beberapa bulan yang lalu, si Uzumaki ini memang semakin menurut pada apa saja yang dikatakan gadis _pink_ itu. Tentulah, setelah mengalamai goncangan yang cukup hebat semacam itu, siapapun akan menjadi lebih menjaga pasangannya lebih dari apapun.

Gadis berkuncir empat yang paling tua diantara mereka, hanya tertawa-tawa kecil bahagia, sementara pemuda berkuncir satu disebelahnya diam saja dengan ekspresi kesal tapi juga sebuah senyum simpul di wajahnya. Yah, pemuda ini memang sudah tahu, ide untuk menyebarluaskan berita tentang pertunangannya dengan Temari memang pasti akan disambut begini oleh _dobel jabrik_ ini, sangat merepotkan. Namun bagaimana lagi, tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau Shikamaru juga sangat bahagia dengan pertunangannya, dan tidak mungkin dia menyembunyikan berita ini lama-lama—yang ada si_ dobel jabrik_ itu lebih berisik daripada ini.

"Yah, bagaimana yah..." jawab Shikamaru akhirnya, sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, dia nampak begitu grogi untuk melanjutkan berita ini. Pemuda itu menatap terlebih dahulu wajah kekasihnya, seakan begitu ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kami juga akan segera dalam waktu dekat...!" ungkap Temari cepat dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya, seakan begitu tanggap dengan kekasihnya yang sudah begitu susah untuk berbicara.

"MENIKAH?" kali ini, Sakura pun ikut serta dalam _koor_ pekikan itu. Sementara satu-satunya pemuda yang masih belum ikut serta dalam pembicaraan, Sai, membelalakkan matanya, benar-benar terkejut dengan berita yang disampaikan oleh salah seorang sahabat dan kekasihnya itu.

"Wow, kalau itu... kalau itu baru berita hebat namanya Shikamaru! Kau benar-benar... apa tuh bahasa kerennya, ah, _unpredictable_!" sahut Kiba seadanya, entah apa yang dipikirannya ketika mendengar kata pernikahan.

"Banyak sekali kejutan dari kalian...!" decak Naruto tak percaya.

"Selamat ya, kalian berdua. Aku ikut bahagia untuk kalian!" ujar Sakura. "_Well_, tapi itu keputusan yang sangat berani..."

"Terima kasih, Sakura." Jawab Temari yang tak pernah melepas gembira dari raut wajahnya. "Yah, aku tahu memang aku terkesan terburu-buru. Tapi usiaku―lebih tepatnya ayahku, tidak bisa menunggu." Gadis itu berhenti sebentar sambil menatap cincin putih yang melingkar di jari manis kiri nya. Kemudian menatap kekasihnya dalam. "Lagipula, Shikamaru sudah lulus dari universitas setahun lalu, sekarang sudah bekerja juga, dan... dia bilang dia siap..."

Semua mengangguk-angguk setuju dengan pernyataan Temari barusan. Tidak heran juga mereka memutuskan menikah. Hubungan mereka memang sudah lama dan Temari juga sudah berusia 25 tahun. Terang saja ayah sang gadis itu ingin putrinya cepat-cepat menikah. Sementara, Shikamaru yang ditatap begitu oleh Temari tak bisa lagi menahan senyumnya, haha, memang tidak ada yang lain selain gadis ini yang sanggup membuat sosok manusia yang sangat cuek seperti ini menjadi luluh.

"Tak nyangka ya, ckckck..." Kiba menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sendiri. "Di antara kita berempat, yang kuprediksi bakal menikah terakhir, malah sekarang mengumumkan kalau dia akan segera menikah... dunia memang penuh kejutan."

"Hey, kenapa bisa aku yang kau prediksi menikah terakhir?" protes Shikamaru.

"Habis kau orang paling tidak romantis nomor satu sih, kupikir kau bakal lama menikah, hahahaha..." jawab Kiba tertawa atas pernyataannya sendiri.

"Enak saja, harusnya kau khawatirkan tuh dirimu sendiri yang masih jomblo sampai sekarang ini..." Shikamaru menyanggah dengan telak. "Sudah Mahasiswa Abadi, jomblo pula."

"EH! Ngomong jomblo-jomblo lagi gue _gibeng_ juga lo!" tukas Kiba, sementara semuanya tertawa. Mereka semua tahu betapa Kiba sangat sensitif dengan kata-kata jomblo. "Kenape sih selalu gue yang dibilang jomblo-jomblo mulu, tuhhh si _blekok_ satu tuh, kenapa nggak pernah diledekin jomblo padahal ya sama-sama kosong."

Yang dituding justru tak bergeming, masih bertahan sambil memutar-mutar sedotan secara absurd. Pemuda itu justru seperti tak hadir dalam pembicaraan itu.

"Sai!"

"Eh, apa?" Pemuda itu kemudian baru tersadar kalau dia sedang diikutsertakan dalam pembicaraan. "_Sorry,_ _sorry_, aku nggak dengerin, haha..."

"Lo kenapa sih? Kayaknya hari ini diem terus..." tanya Naruto.

"Iya, kamu kenapa sih, Sai? Ada masalah?" Sakura ikut menimpali.

"Nggak, nggak. Nggak kenapa-kenapa kok. Cuma, capek aja..." ―_cuma udah berapa hari ini saja tidak melihat sosok di toko bunga itu_. Aish, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi padanya? Semakin lama rasa ingin tahunya semakin gila. Semakin membawa ke hal-hal yang tidak ia prediksi sebelumnya. Hah, seandainya saja ia diberi kesempatan untuk mengenal gadis itu lebih dekat. Pemuda _ebony_ itu kemudian menepis semua pikirannya. Kemudian mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Eh, jadi gimana kalian. Sudah ada persiapan pernikahannya?"

"Oh iya, _well,_ sebenernya kenapa aku ngajakin kalian semua kesini selain ngabarin juga mau minta tolong." Ungkap Shikamaru akhirnya. "Kalian kan, sahabat-sahabatku sama Temari, jadi sebelumnya kita minta maaf nih bakal sedikit banyak ngerepotin kalian."

"Hahaha, santai kali. Aku sama Naruto pasti siap kok bantu nyiapin pernikahannya, ya kan Nar?" ucapan Sakura dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Gue juga kok," ujar Kiba dan Sai.

Kemudian pembicaraan beralih menjadi angan-angan tentang pesta pernikahan yang akan segera berlangsung itu. Tentang konsep acara yang sebelumnya telah Shikamaru dan Temari tentukan melalui perundingan antar dua keluarga mereka, tentang bagaimana prosesi yang akan dilaksanakan, pakaian, tamu, konsumsi serta berbagai urusan lainnya. Tetapi perbincangan menjadi seru ketika membicarakan dekorasi.

"Nah soal ini yang aku sama Shika belum sepakat..." keluh Temari. "Aku lebih pengen ke _white_ sementara Shika pengen sedikit warna-warna, makanya gimana dong, Shika?"

"Yah, itu bisa dipikirin nanti sih, Ri..."

"Ih, ya kamu sukanya mah dipikir nanti melulu, ntar nggak selesai-selesai."

Keempat lainnya yang ada di sana hanya bisa tertawa kecil saja melihat pasangan itu berdebat-debat semaunya. Mereka memang pasangan yang sangat unik, sangat berbeda tetapi disatu sisi sangat cocok.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong dekorasi, itu Sai..." Sakura beralih pada pemuda _ebony_ itu. "Soal bunga-bunga buat dekorasi dan buket itu pake _florist_ yang waktu kamu bawain bunga pas jenguk aku terakhir itu aja. Bunga dan rangkaiannya asli keren banget!"

Sai buru-buru menyesap minumannya, menyembunyikan keterkagetannya atas arah pembicaraan ini. Astaga, ya―tentu saja! Jika Shikamaru dan Temari setuju menggunakan jasa _florist_ tempat gadis yang ada di benaknya itu bekerja, tentu saja ini bisa menjadi kesempatan bagi ia untuk dapat mengenal gadis itu lebih lanjut. Apakah ini yang dinamakan kesempatan dari Tuhan?

Sai kontan saja langsung menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. "Boleh, tuh, aku bisa pesenin ke sana." Ujarnya setengah berharap.

"Wah, kalau soal urusan bunga sih, kami sudah punya kenalan _florist_ dan itu _fix _kami pasti bakal pakai jasanya mereka..." tolak Temari halus.

"Oh ya? Wah sayang sekali, padahal _florist_ langganan si Sai itu bunganya bagus-bagus..."

Sai terpaksa menelan ludahnya sendiri, gondok. Dasarnya sudah sial, mau gimana lagi. Pupus sudah harapannya untuk mendapat kesempatan mendekati gadis itu. Lalu pembicaraan beralih ke hal-hal lain masalah pernikahan tersebut. Tetapi pemuda berkulit putih itu nampaknya sudah tidak terlalu tertarik pada pembicaraan ini.

Mungkin, memang cinta pada pandangan pertama itu ada. Tapi kesempatan untuk melanjutkannya menjadi pandangan kedua, ketiga, dan seterusnya?

Itu sih, beda perkara.

.

**TBC**

.

* * *

**Author's Note :**

****_What a day! Hahaha, sehari saya mempublish dua fiction, ini adalah kali kedua selama saya ada di FNI. Oh ya, Holla SaiIno fans! Izinkan saya nyampah di pairdom kalian ya, ah, sudah lama sekali sejak saya ingin menginjakkan kaki ke pairdom ini :) Secara konsep cerita, fict ini memang sudah lama terbengkalai di folder draft laptop saya. Saya belum mau mengerjakannya karena sangat padatnya hidup di dunia nyata dan belum matangnya ide, jadi saya tunda-tunda bikin fic ini sampe sekian lama (padahal **koko** udah request SaiIno dari jaman kapan, wakak maap ya ko~) -_- yap, ini memang berhubungan dengan fic "Otherside" saya yang lebih menceritakan tentang SaiSakuNaru, disini saya akan coba menggali SaiIno yang saya biarkan 'nggantung' di fic sebelumnya. Lalu saya minta maaf karena disini lebih dominan ke ShikaTema dulu sebelum ke SaiIno-nya. Saya akan berusaha menambahkan banyak SaiIno untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Semoga suka dengan fict saya ini.  
_

Self checker :_ banyak dialog, bahasanya terlalu, err, serampangan, dan datar? aish ._.  
_

_review / concrit / flame always welcome ~  
_

v

v

v_  
_


End file.
